My God Breath
by sunnygirl91
Summary: In moments of truth we always reveal who we really are. Sometimes we're our own worse enemy, and sometimes, we rise to the occasion... JD loses himself in a girl, but not without mistakes.Better than review sounds.
1. my masster plan

My God Breath

You know, even with Turk as religious as he is, I never picked up on the whole "One Great Being" theory. You see, when you work in a hospital, there seems to be more of a Deal or No Deal game going on than a God sitting back spinning our heads. I don't know...I guess that's why I'm not so big on Easter.

"JD, man, you ready? We got to go! Service is in, like, 10 minutes." There's Turk. Here's the deal, I'm totally ready to go, but if he yells at me to leave then Carla will get the hint, hurry up, and have no convicting evidence of her husband running her out of the bathroom. That's the plan...

"Turk, don't use Bambi as an excuse to rush me."

"Baby, I love you, you're just a pretty now as you were two hours ago when you started getting ready. Now come on woman, I've gotta praise Jesus, can I get an Amen?" And suddenly, it was like they weren't looking at each other anymore. They were looking at their pet peeves.

"You wanna use your God as a reason to run me out? Fine, while your at it, ask Him what he thinks about a woman leaving her husband! Because that's what's about to happen. So help me Christopher, I will."

"Baby..." She was gone, back into the bathroom. Turk sighed and took a seat next to Rowdy.

"I think we're in serious trouble, JD."

"Oh come on, Turk. Carla's just not so used to two sexy, dominnering, gansta men..."

"Not me and you...me and her. I don't know, man. I look at her and for the last few days it's not been my woman or fiery latina...it's been a wife. Has our marriage already passed it's romantic side?" I didn't have an answer. Turk patted Rowdy's head. He looked at me for a second, running a hand over where his hair should be. I stared at his mole. Don't really know why.

"Hey, you wanna run on up to the church and save us some seats? I'll try to talk her into a good side." Go to church? By myself? I wanted to say no, but, he turned on his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, see ya in a few my white friend." Somehow, I knew I couldn't hold him to that.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in a very uncomfortable middle pew at the local Catholic church.

Churches like these should have a members only jacket, cause that's how you feel. Nobody talks to you, nobody says good morning or how are the kids. It's all plastic feeling. Service was about to start, if Carla and Turk didn't show, I was gonna leave. And just as I was folding my jacket over my arm, I turned around. Underneath the double door banner was a girl. Blue jeans, pig tails, bubble gum smacking on her lips, and a smile. She had the nerve to walk into the holiest of holy places in a red tank top with a grey under shirt. I was in love.

"Thanks Father, I'll let them know. You know...our church still has a opening for revival week. Still don't think you could crank out a sermon or two?" He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shyloh, I admire your judgement of others. I've never see you turn anyone away. Yet I fear, my church is not as accepting. And no words of mine can change their opinion of others. But they can replace me. I'm sorry dear, another time." She nodded. They said their goodbyes. As she was going out the glass entrance, she caught my perfect reflection staring at her.

"Dude, it's Easter morning. I like to give to others, but stealing those looks of me, that's not very homely." Ok, maybe I was checking her out a little bit. I did, fall over the pew. I stumbled up, brushed off my jacket, and turned on the Fonzie smile.

"Why, hello."

"Yeah, stop talking like that."

"Oh...umm...ok. Hi, I'm, uh, JD. I'm a doctor." She looked me over.

"I'm Shyloh Stakes, I'm a hooker." Uncomfortable silence.

"Just joking." Oh thank God.

" I lead the youth at Freewill Trinity. Wow, such a fresh, pasty face.You always come here or is it a holiday thing?"

"Me? Always here. Love God and Jesus and...John the Baptist." I have no clue who he is.

"Really?" No.

"Yeah." Somehow, I knew she saw right through me, but she was too nice to say so. She handed me a piece of paper.

"Well, Mr. Bible Buddy, my youth is having a lock-in tonight. We'd love to have someone of your status there." Oh God, talk yourself out of this. Use the doctor excuse.

"I'd love to but, you know, I am doctor. I'm on call tonight."

"If an emergency comes up, you can leave. We'll be up all night, no alcohol, straight music and free food. Praise and worship service. Come on stud, what's not to like about me? I'll let you look at my reflection in the mirror." Her eyes are green. I'll never forget them.

"What time should I come?"

"Seven, no onesies. Lounge pants and tee shirt. See ya soon." I smiled. For some reason I was compelled to look at my watch. Five minutes. It had taken her five minutes to impress me.

Needless to say, when I left the apartment, Carla was still in the bathroom. Turk had began drinking in front of the door. It was weird. But I had no time to feel sorry for my friends. They had issues, so did I. Not only had I never even glanced at the Bible, I wasn't even for sure who wrote the darn thing. Yes, I said darn. I was trying to clean up my language a little, not wanting to slip out a wordy dird. I rode Sasha to the address she handed me.

So I got there at five till seven. Already the youth had gathered at the doors. I felt the rumble of the windows as I entered, and as the door swung open, it was like I had been hit back by the force of a small hurricane. I don't think I've heard louder music in my life.

"Sweet Mother God!" I was laying on my back, clinging to the leg of the welcome table. Then I felt a hand grab me, I reached up.

"It's call Thousand Foot Crutch. Get used to it, babe. We're playing it all night." There she was. Shyloh had let her hair down, dark brunette, a little past her shoulders. Her jeans and grey shirt had been changed to Snoopy bottoms and Acquire the Fire hoodie.

"You look nice." I, on the other hand, sounded like an idiot, the whole look nice line was so 1975. But, she smiled.

"Thanks, nice sleepers. I'm gonna have to call you Superguy." Superman pjs save me once again.

"Welcome to my church, JD."

"You remember my name?"

"Surprised?"

"Kind of a big step for me and women...so, what's on the menu tonight?" She smiled and took my hand. She showed me the chapel where already about 20 kids were jumping around head banging. She showed me the boy's dormitories, the kitchen, and where she'd be all night.

"Basically pizza for eats, music goes till 5 AM, basketball till dawn. Boys are not to be near girl's rooms, vice versa. As for me, the welcome center is my hut. That is, unless I have a dance partner later..." Did she just make me blush? Oh yes, little John Dorian was smitten. We walked around a while longer. I leaned a few things about her. Shyloh's parents died when she was 17. She entered youth ministry at 18, went to school until she was 24. She'd been head youth leader at Freewill for 2 years. She was my age. 26. She introduced me to Ryan, a sophomore in college. He would go for his medical degree later on. He reminded me of a mature Turk...oh man, I should've been there for him. Shyloh must've noticed I was upset.

"Hey man, you owe me a dance! Come on, I hear TobyMac."

_I am brand new man_

_I'm a conscious _

_I'm a man who's burning for you_

_the mistakes I've made _

_Have been chased away_

_To the bottom of the ocean blue_

_I'm a brand new man in a foreign land_

_I'm a man who's feeling that fire..._

Shy new all the words, and persuaded me to do the Running Man with her. Random breakouts of people on air guitar or break dancing was everywhere.

"There's more than the music, you know, to make us act this way!" She shouted over the speakers. And I knew she was right.

_I feel revived again_

_I am alive again_

_Burning for you_

_You've got me lifting, lifting you_

_I feel revived again_

_I'm energized again_

_Burning for you you've got me lifting, lifting you..._

The music slowed down, couples found themselves. I don't know, maybe it was me, maybe it was that these people were so close...but everything felt instantly romantic to me.

"Follow me," Shy said. We ran to the top of the building, taking two steps at a time. Our destination was the roof.

It was nice on top of the church, not like the hospital. No lights, moon -and -stars sky, quiet. Shy sat herself down of the gravel, resting against the edge. I found myself next to her. It was silence for a moment. I was staring at her.

"JD, you're not a Christian, are you?" I smiled.

"That obvious?"

"It's not funny." She wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes became dark. She studied her feet, and grabbed my hand, holding it against her cheek.

"JD, I promised myself a long time ago I would build any relationship I ever had on God. That carries out still to this day. But here I am, not even 24 hours in and I know I love you. So let me ask you something...is there the slightest chance in heaven or hell that you'd change for me?" And to this day I can't remember if I gave her an answer. What I do know, if how it felt when we kissed, and the humor I found in her opening a secret window to pour music out to the roof, and that first dance I found with her. It was the first time I didn't want sex. I wanted a kiss.

_All of you is more than enough for_

_All of me forever thirsty_

_Every need you satisfy me_

_With your love and all I have in you_

_Is more than enough..._

First chappy!!!! YES!!!! Songs are Burn For You by TobyMac and More Than Enough, this version by Barlowgirl. Next chapter will have Look After You by The Fray...just for refrence. I know this chapter is a little...un-JDish. Idk..I'm trying to get my work together. Later on, things will start to develop. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!


	2. my two weeks

"I love Jack Black."

"I hate him.

"But, Shyloh, baby, you also hated Sylvester Stallone."

"Sorry..." It was true, we were about two weeks into a relationship, where we officially kissed and held hands. And now, the time had come to start discovering our differences. Now see, this is the turning point. I have to be especially swift about how to approach this one. Because if you correct her on the smaller nags she'll leave. But if you wait and let it drag on and then three, four, five months down the road decide to mention it..she'll leave with half your stuff. So concentrate on the larger, more influential problems at hand. Big ones that came to mind were as follows... actors, jobs, beliefs, coffee, shaving cream and...alcohol.

"I'm just saying JD, if you absolutely have to drink, why can't you wait till I leave?" Oh God, here it comes. Keep in the angry and just say nice and calm to her that you will at least try to refrain from beer.

"Well, mainly because you've been sleeping on my couch for the past three days and have not stepped past Rowdy at any point." Crap. And there it is, that unfortunate feminine sigh. The ones where as she reaches for the bowl of popcorn her eyes scrunch up in a pseudo-migraine and make her pinch the bridge of her nose. She leans back, takes a good long drink of Dr. Pepper, smooths over the blanket between us, and gets up.

"I'll pack my stuff." Oh God, don't panic. Take some time to steady your quivering lip, fluff the sexy hair, uncross your legs, and follow her man! Hey, did I just start calling myself man? Quick, I have till she gets her toothbrush in her purse.

"Wait!...Shy I'm... I'm sorry." I'm really not.

"No your not."

"I know...but I just, I like you. A lot, you're special. And somewhere in the depths of my sofa I've just now got the feeling that something could continue between us. And, let's face it, my old girlfriends have almost never hit the two week break so...you've got the whole God thing going for you and I don't. Can't we just, mesh? Both believe whatever?" Where did those words come out of me? Was that really what was bothering me? And I realized, I had just revealed to both of us what was in store for the time between us to come. She sorta smiled, a little.

"Well, I must say you've given me the pro-con debate of my year. You see, the bad is being that no, I can't have a good solid partnership without my religion being the base and confidence of it...but I am awfully tempted to stay here and give you a second chance on that couch. Answer me this, you really think there's something between us?"

"Yes."

"Then Dr. Dorian, let's make out." What?

"You're serious?"

"JD, I'm big on forgiving people who look like they're about to kiss me."

And right there, while I knew my night wouldn't end with the happy ringing of my sex gong, I still felt this unnatural surge of Beastie Boys in my head. She was going to stay, just a little longer.

Ok, so an hour of frenching later, Shyloh did decide to go back to her place . As I lied in bed, I really tried to think seriously. And I came up with this...I missed her. There were so many reasons to like who she was. She danced good, she loved to sing, her head always found the comfortable crook of my armpit, and she had a guy's sense of humor. None of the small things really got to me. The only big annoyance was...her responsibility. Shy's job was to set an example for the youth group. She always had a trip to plan, lessons to gather together, meetings with kids.

"Sometimes I'm all they have," she'd say. Little by little, she was going to be able to say the same thing about me.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
_  
I guess all a person can do is take a big breath, lie back, and enjoy the first sleep alone. After all, when you spend so much time with someone...you get attached. _  
_

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you _

And if you give in to those desires, that feeling of being tied down, you'll realize something. Giving up something now for something you've wanted your whole life, doesn't always have a bad ending.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around You're the only one who knows, you slow it down _

Almost in my own head, and as cheesy as it sounds, I knew we were gonna be ok.

_  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you _

Because love can give you strength you never knew you had, love can also give you courage.

_  
If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly _

She was gonna be the person to stop me from doing something stupid, to find my dignity when I've misplaced it in my coat pocket, or even look under the couch for the remote.

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
be my baby  
I'll look after you _

I couldn't shake this feeling of just...permanence.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
_

I couldn't stop thinking about putting up with her.

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

And I couldn't regret two weeks.


End file.
